This invention relates to an industrial robotic machine which is modular and adapted to a wide variety of assembly tasks.
Robotic machines require design features that permit rapid manipulation and precise alignment of parts being handled. These characteristics dictate a configuration with lightweight moving parts having good structural rigidity. Simple, low cost construction and long operating life are essential for the machine to be economically viable. Modular configuration is desirable to permit application to a number of different assembly tasks.
Many robotic type machines exist and are in use, but most are high in cost, relatively slow in operation, handle only small parts, and do not have high positional accuracy. Some have a non-modular configuration and are not easily changed to do different tasks.